


Not a moment too soon

by basedongalra



Series: Black Hole For A Heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Dads of the Empire (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Sendak can’t believe this is all happening so fast. If only he didn’t get a mission, then maybe he could've helped Haxus through labor.





	Not a moment too soon

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the voltron au's !!  
> DADS OF THE EMPIRE

Sendak tapped his claws impatiently against the control panel, furiously looking over mission reports he had received from multiple soldiers that finished bringing aboard the last shipment of captives. 

Why now of all times, after phoebs of silence, did Zarkon expect him to bring him some new workers. Didn’t he know that Haxus was resting in the medbay alone, due to give birth! Just thinking about Haxus had the fur on his neck spiking up with uneasiness.

Gripping the edge of the control panel, he stopped himself from digging his claws into the metal casing before instead moving some screens around. He pulled up a private channel that was attached to Haxus’s personal datapad. Reading over a recent message, Sendak sighed with relief. It seemed the contractions weren’t far along. If his crew could just finish up their jobs he could return in time to be there to comfort his bondmate. It was torture knowing he just had to leave Haxus in pain to follow Zarkon’s sudden orders.

The alert of an incoming transmission pulled Sendak out from his thoughts and hastily he moved his claws across the keyboard to bring up the video feed; pushing aside the other chat thread he had going with his mate to give his undivided attention on to whoever was trying to reach him. His ears twitched as he recognized Prorok’s lieutenant, Thace, who was covering Haxus’s position until further notice. 

“Status, lieutenant.”

Thace was shuffling a couple papers in his hands before looking back to the screen. “Commander, all thirty prisoners accounted for and put into our database. We can proceed back to Central Command at once.” 

Sendak grumbled and waved off Thace’s last words. “Thank you, Lieutenant Thace. Vrepit Sa.” Not even waiting for a reply, he shut off the transmission to quickly notify Haxus of status. With any luck he would be back in the medbay, by Haxus’s side, in a varga.

Looking back towards the private chat room, his eyes widened at the long list of new messages. The notifications sent him into a panic. Quickly, Sendak scrolled down as fast as he could to get to the last message Haxus had sent. He read over every word carefully before he really started to freak out. 

“Quiznack! He’s already gone into labor…” 

Ears laying flat against his head, Sendak typed out some words of encouragement. He hoped it would be enough until he could arrive. The one certain thing that rested on his mind was, Haxus surely will be chewing him out for ever being a second late for the birth of their first kit.

\------

One varga seemed to be an eternity. Sendak was checking and refreshing his communications with Haxus in attempt to maybe uncover a new message, but it remained blank. How far was he by now? Was their kit already born, and his lover and newborn child resting without his presence? Maybe the contractions weren’t as far along as Haxus was making them sound.

All burning questions were stalled as the soft rumble of the ship declared it had been docked back in its hanger. Ignoring any sort of protocol, Sendak rushed out of the hanger as fast as his legs could carry him to get to the medbay

In a matter of a doboshes Sendak pushed open the door to where Haxus’s was being held for labor right at the perfect moment. The sounds of crying had Sendak’s ears snapping forward to listen to it closely. It felt like he was in a dream, watching from the door as the head doctor, Ulaz, brought the kit up to be settled nicely in Haxus’s arms. 

“Now, we will just need to take a quick examination to make sure he’s alright, but I’ll allow you to have some time alone for now. Seems the father has arrived…” Ulaz calmly informed Haxus. Sendak couldn’t tell if he held any smile as the muzzle covered a majority of his face. 

Sendak felt a lump form in his throat. He was frozen where he stood before his eyes met Haxus’s. Hesitating for only a moment, he made his way to the medical bed. “Haxus! I....I um,” he paused, a frown forming. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here, to comfort you and support you through this.”

Before Sendak could say another word, Haxus huffed out a rough laugh, his voice hoarse from screaming earlier. “You’re here now, so stop the sad talk…” Glancing down to the kit who had snuggled into his chest, he gently rested a clawed hand on the kit’s head, scratching behind his ears. The faintest whines still slipped from its throat, but the kit seemed to stop crying once he was in Haxus’s arms. 

“He seems to love you so much already…” Sendak muttered out, in awe from the site of the little bundle his bondmate had. He could only start guessing what his eye color would be, and how his face will smile. So many things to expect.

“May I…?” Sendak took a seat on the bed to let Haxus rest on his side. Hesitantly his organic hand hovered by the kit, wondering if he really should touch him.

Haxus arched a brow before taking his hand off the cub and gripping Sendak’s. The kit instantly started to cry from the loss of contact. Squirming against Haxus's chest, the kit tried to find some form of replacement for the hand that had left him “Don’t be so hesitant Sendak, he’s not going to bite just yet,” Haxus teased, as if he was hoping to lighten the mood, and Sendak found he wasn't so tense.

Gently, Haxus moved Sendak's hand, placing it over top of the kit’s crest, Sendak's breath hitched as he waited for the kit to react to his touch. Would he be rejected? However, witnessing the kit calming down from just his hand, his shoulders visually relaxed. “So soft…” Humming, Sendak smiled and started to scratch the kit behind his ears, just as he had seen Haxus do before. Their child was lulled to sleep from the head scratches.

The cub fell silent, seeming content to the touch. “Can’t believe you were scared of a cub, Commander,” Haxus snickered tiredly, leaning against Sendak's shoulder and rubbing his cheek against it.

Sendak scoffed and glanced to his mate from the corner of his eye, his smile not faltering from that comment. “Hush…” he chuckled out. A low purr rose in his chest as his free arm tugged Haxus closer to his body. Sendak then leaned down to sweetly lock their lips in a gentle kiss.

Haxus lazily laid his hand over Sendak’s where it rested on their child. Lightly, he squeezed Sendak’s larger hand in appreciation, before pulling away from Sendak to gaze into his yellow eyes. There was nothing but affection in his soft gaze. Sendak let out a pleased sigh as Haxus moved under his chin to get comfortable, lightly nuzzling against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> _hope you guys enjoyed my idea! I might get to some more if it's in high demand - i'm nervous not many will enjoy some empire born keith -- COUGHCOUGH_
> 
> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)


End file.
